


Facing Reality After Mud Butte

by AussiRayne



Series: Mud Butte [6]
Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 07:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14100864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AussiRayne/pseuds/AussiRayne
Summary: Vic talks to Sean.





	Facing Reality After Mud Butte

Her discussion with Sean had gone as well as could be expected, better than if she really thought about it. She took Walt's advice and focused on the fact that she and Sean weren't happy anymore. Vic explained that it wasn't fair for either of them to keep up a marriage that was never going to improve. She expected more yelling and throwing of things, but Sean simply sat on the couch with a long sigh.

"You're right." He shook his head, unable to come up with any reason they shouldn't part ways.

Vic sat in front of him, her hands instinctively holding her husband's. "I am sorry about everything, Sean. You did everything right."

Sean blinked at her, still quiet, finally pulling his hands from hers. "Look, we both messed up. Let's just leave it at that." He stood up, taking two steps toward the front door before turning back. "It'll take me time to find a new place. I'll be in a hotel until then."

She held up her hands, shaking her head. "Don't do that. You take the house. I'll go." Her voice was even despite her heart pounding. "I'll come by this weekend while you're gone to pack the rest of my stuff."

Vic smiled sadly at him before going up to their bedroom. She packed as quickly as she could, only pausing when she heard the front door slam.

Tossing two bags and her suitcase in the backseat of her truck, Vic left the life she'd known for years. It was as freeing as it was suffocating. She knew she was making the right decision as she drove down the dark road leading to Walt's cabin. She just hoped he meant what he'd said earlier.

Duffle bag in hand, she knocked on Walt's door, swallowing hard when he pulled it open.

"I, uh, talked to Sean." She was frozen on the porch, unable to do anything. Breathing felt impossible. "And here I am."

Walt grabbed her bag and took her hand in his, gently tugging her inside.

Vic waited for him to say something, tell her she was crazy to just show up with her stuff and assume she could stay.

"I'm sorry, Walt. I, uh, just didn't know where else to go."

He dropped her bag by the couch and pulled her to him. "I asked you to stay."

She inhaled deeply, burying her face in his chest as the events of the day rushed over her, overwhelming her brain. The tears were there, but they held off as she relaxed in Walt's arms.

"Vic, we'll figure it out." He tilted her head and smiled down at her. "Trust me?"

God, she wanted to trust him, wanted to curl up in his arms and never leave, but she wasn't sure of anything in that moment. She was sure that something would come along and fuck it all up. That's what her life had proven time and again.

She smiled sadly, sniffing hard and blinking the tears from her eyes. "I do. But you gotta understand where I'm comin' from. Nothing lasts. I always manage to fuck up."

Walt exhaled, jaw stern. "This isn't just you. It's us. Give it time before you doom it to fail, yeah?"

Vic nodded, unsure of her ability to talk without her voice cracking. She stood on her toes and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. 

Her stomach was tense, something still niggling at the back of her mind. The hard part was over, or maybe it was just beginning. She was trying to start something with her boss, the guy who gave her a chance even after she narced on her coworkers.

She gripped at his shirt, kissing him harder. "Make me forget." She just needed a distraction for a bit longer until she could take time to fully process the major shifts in her life occurring all at once.

Somehow they made it to the bedroom, and she was only wearing one boot. But her shirt and bra were on the floor, giving Walt access to trail his fingers over her pale skin that prickled under his touch. She shivered as his hands moved to her waist, tugging at the button on her jeans.

Vic kicked off her shoe and shimmied out of her jeans, suddenly very aware that she was wearing nothing but panties, and yet, Walt was more than half dressed. She raised an eyebrow, looking down at his clothes then back up at him, pursing her lips. She cleared her throat as she slipped out of her panties. "Lose 'em."

She rolled her eyes when Walt pulled off his boots and crossed his arms over his chest. God he was so fucking stubborn sometimes. She smacked his shoulder then reached for his jeans, quickly unbuttoning them and sliding them down along with his boxers. She kicked the clothes aside and sank to her knees, looking up at Walt with a mischievous grin.

Teasing her fingers up his thighs and over his hips, Vic moved closer, pressing a kiss just to the right of where Walt wanted her mouth. She slipped her hand around his cock and moved slowly, watching him respond to her, reveling in the noises he was making. She never would have guessed that he was so…talkative…but she never questioned how he felt during because he made it loudly clear.

Vic teased her tongue over his head, hand still lightly pumping. When she finally got a frustrated grunt from Walt, she took all of him in her mouth. A hand tangled in her hair, and she wanted to shift away, drive him crazy, but she'd save the teasing for another time. She moved, pulling back until just the tip of his cock rested on her lips before pushing down again. She sputtered a little when his hips pushed against her, forcing him deeper, but she recovered, pressing her tongue to the vein running along the underside of his cock. This was apparently just the right thing.

Walt groaned and stepped back, cupping Vic's chin in his hands and pulling her up to meet his mouth. The kiss was bruising, harsher than he'd intended. He let her chin go and pushed her back toward the bed.

Vic's legs hit the bed, and she sat down hard before lying back. The look in Walt's eyes was enough to make her wet if she wasn't already slick between her thighs. There was something predatory, like he was claiming something.

And she was perfectly happy about that.

She rolled onto her stomach, turning to smirk at him over her shoulder. Vic expected him to say something, tell her to move, that's not what he intended. Instead, she watched him straddle her thighs. He teased his cock between her legs before pushing forward. She hissed at the angle, feeling him as deep as he could go.

Reaching behind her, Vic grasped for anything she could touch of Walt. She finally managed to get his hand in hers and tug him down. His weight on her made everything fade away except the two of them. His movements were slower like this, lacking leverage for hard and fast, but she was content. 

His breath was hot in her ear as he thrust deeper, causing her thighs to tense. She turned her head, smearing messy kisses over his cheek as she found her edge. Vic came with a low groan, finally spilling his name from her lips.

She squeezed his hand, lips peppering kisses wherever she could. "Come. Yeah." Words were hard, but she wanted to feel him.

It was another couple of minutes before Walt drove his hips forward and stilled as he throbbed inside her. He managed a low, gravelly word that she was pretty sure was her name, but she didn't much care in the moment.

Vic sighed feeling his weight on her, him inside her, and for the first time that night, her brain wasn't screaming "run!"


End file.
